mposfandomcom-20200213-history
MPOS Wiki
MAJ Lev era liv i sommarvärme som byts ut. SENASTE NYHETERNA FRÅN TMPP ''' '''5 juni 2016 - Ingen bertydelse påträffas återigen vid liv. Under en presskonferens sent på kvällen bekräftade MPOS-ISB ryktena om att Ingen bertydelse påträffats vid liv. Detta efter att hon under lång tid haft livsstatusen "oklar" i underrättelsetjänstens register. E ska ha upptäckt Ingen bertydelse vid frölunda torg, vilket föranledde denna ändring i livstatus. 27 maj 2016 - RANDOMLISTAN - Hej Alex skrivs in i Randomlistan Återigen skrivs en ny random in i listan. Hej Alex heter denna random och upptäcktes under dagens match i snabbenserien . 27 maj 2016 - SPORT - Två segrar för E på fredagskvällen Så var vännerna återigen tillbaka på studsmatteplanen. Idag hann vännerna mäkta med två matcher i serien, vilka båda slutade i övertygande segrar för E. Väderförhållandena var återigen näst intill idylliska under den här varma försommarkvällen. Seriematch 3 - E segrar efter att två omstridda prickar bortdömts. Matchinledningen under dagens första match kom att fokusera en del på A's fotbekymmer. A hade smärre besvär med foten under matchens gång, och starten på matchen var allt annat än gynnsam. Direkt ställdes han i mål mot J, och fick se matchens första skott passera förbi honom in i mål. A förkastade dock att fotproblemen spelade en betydande roll i matchen. "Det är inte så jättestor skillnad. Det är lite smärta lite då och då men prestationsmässigt gör det inte så stor skillnad." kommenterade A till TMPP efter matchen. "Man är där nere i botten, irriterad, men det är så det är." tillade han sedan. I semifinalen ställdes därmed E, J och L mot varandra, och det skulle bli en snäppet jämnare tillställning i den här matchen. L låg inledningsvis bakom E och J med 3 prickar, även om han var nära att utjämna med E - som låg en prick bakom. Efter att J räddat ett skott från E och därefter snabbt spelat tillbaka till L, som direkt drog ett skott i mål, trodde L att utjämningen var fullbordad. Men E protesterade. Han menade att L varit över skottlinjen och att skottet därmed inte borde gillas. L var osäker och gick med på att skottet skulle spelas om. Han missade då, och E's övertag förblev intakt. Strax därpå inträffade en liknande situation. J tog ett snabbt skott innan E knappt hunnit ställa sig i målet, varpå E slängde sig och precis tog bollen innan den passerat mållinjen. J protesterade och tyckte att bollen varit inne, men E menade att inte hela bollen varit inne, vilket isåfall inte räknas som mål. J godtog snöpligt förklaringen och E klarade sig återigen på en hårsmån. Detta visade sig vara mycket dåligt för L, som strax därefter kunde se sig själv få tre bollar bakom sig och missa finalspelet. När finalen inleddes hade J och E 2 prickar vardera. Med många prickar kvar att spela om tog finalspelet en lite längre tid. E inledde starkast genom att tidigt ta ledningen. J kvitterade dock, men det visade sig var förgäves mot E som vann stabilt med 5-3. E hade en tydlig strategi dagen igenom om att försöka slå bollar mot låga hörn, någonting som man såg tydligt i finalen mot J, där säkerligen alla tre mål tog sig in via J's vänstra nederhörn. "Det är väl inte de roligaste målen att göra, men sett till hur jag startat serien - med de flesta av mina skott över mål på grund av för mycket fot under bollen, känns det som att det är såna här mål jag får göra för att få resultat." svarade E efter matchen på frågan om hans taktik om att lägga bollarna lågt mot hörnen. "När jag kommit in ordentligt i mina skor hoppas jag på att göra snyggare mål." menade han. Resultaten i sin helhet: 5p - E | 3p - J | 2p - L | 1p - A Seriematch 4 - L tar sin första trepoängare när E vinner stort. Dagens andra match blev ett helt annorlunda resultat än vad matchinledningen tydde på. J såg extremt motiverad ut, besluten på att hänga på i toppen. Efter att vid turodningsbestämmelserna satt ett fantastiskt skott perfekt i ribban genom en dykande boll från vänster sida av planen, och sedan därpå öppnat matchen precis som den föregående - dvs genom att direkt göra mål på A (vars missöden fortsatte även denna matchen) - var det näst intilll omöjligt att tro att matchen skulle sluta på sättet den gjorde. Även om J vid ett skott från A var nära att tappa in bollen i mål via ribban så gjorde han två säkra mål på en möjligen lite demoraliserad A, som den här matchen åkte ut innan någon annan fått någon prick. Samtliga tävlande i semifinalen var därmed helt prickfria, vilket antagligen var en bidragande faktor till den mycket sevärda semifinalen. För semifinalen kom att bli rafflande. Den öppnade i ett högt tempo, där L hade två välplacerade skott som med lite högre kraft möjligen hade letat sig in i målet bakom J. Trots det drog L på sig semifinalens två första prickar efter varsitt mål av E och J, och det låg lite i luften att det kunde bli en final mellan E och J återigen. Men det skulle det inte. L stod på sig och klarade det bra, samtidigt som J plötsligt fick se boll efter boll gå in i målet bakom honom. Matchen tog en helvändning, och sedan hade J från ingenstans 4 prickar. Samtidigt höjde E sitt målvaktsspel ett litet snäpp för dagen, och lyckades hålla nere prickarna till enbart 1 prick. J lyckades dock till slut utjämna med L, och återigen började matchen vända lite - så att J's finalhopp tog ett nytt liv igen. Detta släcktes dock relativt fort av E, som slog ut sin bror och därmed säkrade L's finalplats. Finalen kom att bli lång och riktigt fartfylld. Tveklöst den mest fartfyllda finalen hittills. L verkade motiverad av sin första finalplats och hade bra fart i benen. E höll dock jämna steg, men lyckades inte få hål på L så lätt. "Jag ville avsluta finalen tidigare egentligen, men L var svår att ta sig förbi idag." medgav E efter matchen för TMPP. Till slut kom dock finalens enda mål, när E gjorde ett typiskt mål vid L's nedre vänsterhörn, ett skott som L efter matchen ansåg att han skulle ha tagit. E kunde dock glädjas åt säsongens hittills största seger: 5-1. Trots finalförlusten var L ändå nöjd. "Det var ändå oväntat. Jag tycker jag presterade ganska bra" ansåg L nöjt för TMPP efter matchen. På frågan om han tror att han kan utmana toppen svarade han följande:"Det är lite osäkert där. Jag har inga kommentarer på det just nu. Det enda jag kan säga är att så länge jag presterar bättre så ser jag resultat." Den mediaovänlige J var i upprörd förnekelse när TMPP pratade med honom efter matchen. "Det är E som är den som är på andra plats, och J som är den som är på förstaplats." sa han. Om framtidsutsikterna svarade han följande: "Jag har redan vunnit. Jag kände bara för att vara bollkalle senaste matchen, det är sånt man kan offra." Det finns nog alltså mycket kvar att vänta av denna snabbenserie, som har sex matcher kvar att spela. Resultaten i sin helhet: 5p - E | 3p - L | 2p - J | 1p - A Fullständig serietabell finns att läsa längre ned på sidan. A NEW AGE IS UPON US Den 11 oktober 2015 firade vi vår profet L's tjugonde födelsedag. I två decennium har vår profet nu hunnit leva och frodas på denna jord, vilket innebär att vår världs tidsräkning övergår från en andra tidsålder till en tredje. "And so it was, that a third age of this world began" ''~ Frodo Baggins kommenterar den nya tidsåldern. ''"Bag End, Bagshot Row, Hobbiton, Westfarthing, the Shire, Middle-Earth. The Third Age of this world" ''~ Bilbo Baggins kommentar om samma ämne. '''FÖRSTA SNABBENSERIEN' Tabell _______MP___P 1. E____7___18 2. J____1___13 3. L____0___9 4. A____0___4 Resultat Match 1: 5p - E (+1) | 3p - J | 2p - L | 1p - A Match 2: 5p - J (+1) | 3p - E | 2p - L | 1p - A Match 3: 5p - E (+2) | 3p - J | 2p - L | 1p - A Match 4: 5p - E (+4) | 3p - L | 2p - J | 1p - A ---- Bilder från MPOS-wiki Spionklubbens emblem.png Jarnbrottsskolan 2.jpg Karta 1 - MPOS wiki.png Järnbrottsskolan.jpg Cave-troll.jpg Makka Pakka Jul.jpg Underjordiska handen.jpg Helgad Vare Makka Pakka.png Makka Pakka Organisation of Sweden gammalt emblem.jpg Makka Pakka.png IMG 9890.JPG IMG 5427.jpg IMG 5422.jpg IMG 5426.jpg IMG 5425.jpg IMG 5419.jpg IMG 5421.jpg IMG 5424.jpg IMG 5423.jpg IMG 5431.jpg Triumf 2.jpg Triumf.jpg Mittens ände.JPG Atheism-earth.png StreicherDarkerSharpHLSL.jpg CP MPOS-MUSIK FLER NYHETER FRÅN TMPP * 22 maj 2016 - RANDOMLISTAN - C'mon skrivs in i Randomlistan En ny random vid namn C'mon har upptäckts ur J och E's minne, vilken direkt skrivs in i Randomlistan . * 22 maj 2016 - SPORT - J går upp i delad serieledning efter sanslösa målvaktstavlor av E En ny match på studsmatteplanen spelades på kvällen den 22:e maj. Trots en något sen matchstart runt åttatiden var det en påtaglig värme och en temperatur på dryga 20 grader. Inför kvällens match gick E in med en knapp serieledning, som innan dagens slut skulle visa sig bli delad med J. Läs mer >> * 14 maj 2016 - SPORT - E plockar de första 5 poängen i en skadedrabbad premiär av den nya Snabbenserien Idag startades den nya Snabbenserien bland vännerna. Serien kommer innehålla tio matcher, även om flera av de deltagande vännerna knappt vet om att de spelar i den. Seriespelet inleddes hursomhelst under lördagen på en lite kyligare Studsmatteplan, om man jämför med veckans väldigt varma väder. Mulet väder varvades med en hård vind och stundtals mycket lätt duggregn. Läs mer >> * 14 maj 2016 - Den Underjordiska Handen slår till igen Efter ett tag av tystnad från terrororganisationen Den Underjordiska Handen har man återigen slått till mot E's rum. Attentatet var långt ifrån lika omfattande som vid det senaste omskakande "11 november-attentatet", men är ändå ett bevis på att terrororganisationen fortfarande är aktiv. Organisationen ska ha slagit till mot ett shotglas i E's rum. Läs mer >> * 3 maj 2016 - TMPP presenterar Game of thrones-recensioner TMPP presenterar att man i fortsättningen kommer recensera samtliga avsnitt av Game of thrones sjätte säsong. Dessa kan läsas via denna länk till MPOS wikis community. * 25 apr 2016 - RANDOMLISTAN - Ny random A och L upptäcker ''Harfighten'', vilket skrivs in i Randomlistan. * 21 apr 2016 - MPOS-ISB ändrar Ingen bertydelses livsstatus till "oklar". Den 22:e oktober kunde MPOS-ISB rapportera att Ingen bertydelse var vid liv, efter ett hissbesök med J. Efter att det nu gått ett halvår och Ingen bertydelse inte har påträffats sedan dess, väljer nu underrättelsetjänsten att förklara hennes livsstatus som "oklar". Läs mer >> * 10 apr 2016 - De två äng-änderna har återvänt till ängen A och E återupptäcker de två äng-änderna efter ett rutinbesök på hemköp. "Ett klart vårtecken", kommenterar TMPP's chefredaktör. Läs mer >> * 25 mar 2016 - Efter exakt 300 dagar av hat: MPOS häver bojkotten av Triumf Under den 300:e dagen av MPOS officiella bojkott av glasscafét Triumf har företaget till slut fått ge vika för MPOS krav. Sandwichglassarna har nåt rekordlåga priser och enligt bojkottens mest grundläggande regler ska bojkotten därmed hävas. Detta rapporteras sedan vännerna införskaffat sig hela 32 sandwichglassar från Triumf under ett tillsynsbesök på eftermiddagen. Läs mer >> * 21 mar 2016 - MPOS-ISB 's utredning bekräftar att gåtan om Den nockade haten har lösts Efter att MPOS för ungefär tre månader sedan man kommit fram till att mysteriet kring Den nockade haten är löst, släpper nu MPOS-ISB en utredning som bekräftar att så är fallet. Enligt utredningen stämmer det alltså att "Den nockade haten" i själva verket är "Den nockade haren". Läs mer >> * 6 dec 2015 - MPOS Wiki når 100 artiklar! TMPP kan rapportera att MPOS Wiki den 6:e december nådde antalet 100 skrivna artiklar på sidan. Enligt uppgift ska berättelsen om "By the gods" blivit sidans hundrade artikel. Det är tydligt att beroendet är starkt. * 11 nov 2015 - Den Underjordiska Handen anklagas för sitt värsta attentat någonsin E's rum skakas av panik och sorg när den underjordiska handen antas ha genomfört sitt allvarligaste illdåd någonsin, exakt på dagen 170 månader efter 11 september-attackerna i New York. Läs mer >> * 4 nov 2015 - RANDOMLISTAN - Två nya randoms upptäcks A och E upptäcker randomsen Skidhukaren och Sparkcykelmakarna, vilka skrivs in i Randomlistan. * 22 okt 2015 - MPOS-ISB : "Ingen Bertydelse lever" MPOS-ISB bekräftar på en presskonferens att Ingen bertydelse lever, någonting som på senare tid varit föremål för debatt. Läs mer >> * 11 okt 2015 - A NEW AGE - PROFETENS FÖDELSEDAG ---- Om MPOS-wikin Innehåller all skit om allt vi vet. Klicka på "Random page" så hittar du random info om vårt randomliv. Sök gärna upp skit i fältet högst upp på sidan också.